


The Agreement

by Valerie33



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie33/pseuds/Valerie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could pay for those flowers with your body, too" Said Kyoya reaching forward shutting off the lights to the room. Haruhi, gasped as a warm body pressed her against the wall. His warm breath ghosting over her full cherry lips. "Se-Sempai I don t think we should be doing this" Said a very nervous Haruhi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Agreement

This is just a posting from fanfiction.net account. I figured I start with this one considering it got alot of attention. I hope you enjoy. I am also, looking for someone to beta my stories. I usually post pretty graphic ie; Sex, So I will post the warnings beforehand. 

Warnings  
MalexFemale  
MaleXMale  
Moresome  
Badwords

 

The agreement.

 

NOT BETA!

 

Series Ouran Host Club

 

Chapter one.

"You could pay for those flowers with your body, too" Said Kyoya reaching forward shutting off the lights to the room. Haruhi, gasped as a warm body pressed her against the wall. His warm breath ghosting over her full cherry lips. "Se Sempai I don t think we should be doing this" Said a very nervous Haruhi.

Kyoya smirked taking both of her wrist pinning them on either side of her taking her in. she wore that ridiculously cute pink nightgown which hid most of her body. Her brown eyes wide staring up at him her breaths coming in pants. She wanted this but, seemed unsure. Her short boyish haircut looked messy and, clung to her face.

He knew the reason behind her hesitation.' Tamaki' he thought with a grimace.

He saw him as a brother like he did the rest of the host club but, he wasn t good enough for her. Too much time with his head in the clouds and, girls on both arms. She needed someone who had their head on straight and, incredibly smart to boot.

He was right for her in every way now; it was the right time to show her how he felt. He threw all caution out the window crushing his lips to hers. She instantly stiffened then relaxed as he released her hands to wrap his arms around her tiny waist. Haruhi moaned into the kiss while Kyoya took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in massaging them together.

His left hand slides down to cup her butt giving it a firm squeeze. Kyoya hand slide further down as he grabbed her thigh to wrap around his waist. She could feel how hard he was for her and, it was making her hot. Not wasting anytime she bought her other leg around him. Accommodated by lifting her up and, pressing her against the wall.

He grounded his hardened flesh to her wet center earning another moan. Their lips sealed in a searing kiss. Kyoya finally having enough lifted her off the wall carrying her to the bed her legs still wrapped firmly around him. Setting her down and, standing back up he shed his pants standing before her in all his naked glory.

Haruhi eyes raked over his figure taking in the surprising built lean body. A thin sheen of sweat showed in the darkness of the room giving him a look as if he were glowing. Her eyes traveled down to where her eyes nearly bulged out of head. He s huge will that even fit inside me? she thought. Bring her eyes back to his face he couldn t help but, smirk at her observations. He was good looking and, he knew it.

He took to hovering over her he placed a soft sensual kiss on her already red bruised lips. Making his way down he grabbed the straps of her nightgown dress taking it with him as he went further. She shuddered at his touch leaving Goose bumps in his wake.

Kyoya quickly noticed she wore no bra but, had a pair of white cotton panties on. Totally a virgin he thought with a smirk. Haruhi blush intensified as he relived her of her nightgown and, panties all at once.

She laid naked on the bed before him heart beating a mile a minute as he laid his body back to hers. His scorching skin set hers on fire causing her to arch up to him. Her body betraying her in every way waiting for him to dominate her.

She didn t have to wait long Kyoya bought both his hands to her small breast kneading them softly earning a groan from the already flushed Haruhi. She whimpered as he removed one of his hands to travel south. She knew where he was going and was trying to mentally prepare herself for what was about to happen.

Kyoya dragged his index finger down into her soft brown curls to her nub. He teased it circling it applying light pressure as she arched up once again. He tore his gaze from her to watch her face twist in pleasure as he gave it an experimental pinch. She cried out gasping softly while he lowered his body down to come face to face with her core.

"Sempai I-I"She whimpered out.

He didn t give her a chance to finish that sentence. Wasting no time he opened her folds plunging his skillful tongue inside. Crying out Haruhi clenched the bed sheets beneath her as Kyoya assaulted her pussy probing every inch of her.

With the host club :

"Hey did you hear that noise?" Asked Tamaki. They stopped what they were doing to listen to the noises around them.

They were currently, in Tamaki bedroom on the king sized bed.

"I didn't hear anything" Said an annoyed Karou who had stopped earning an annoyed grunt from Hikaru.

Tamaki shrugged gazing into Morti-Sempai eyes with a blush.

The ever quiet host club member gave him rare smile before, grabbing his hips once more slamming him down on his member.

Tamaki groaned wrapping his arms around Morti neck as he met his thrust.

"Are you ready?" Hikaru asked Karou huskily.

Karo nodded returning to thrusting into his brother from behind.

Honey was nowhere to be seen apparently; he was watching something much more interesting that participating in the club antics.

Honey-Sempai had hid inside the huge wardrobe trying to scare the ever stoic Kyoya but, instead got more than he bargained for. His huge light brown eyes were wider now as he watched the two on the bed.

 

.....................

 

Kyoya removed his tongue reluctantly pulling himself back taking his index finger once more inserting it inside the warm heat known as Haruhi. Crying out she clutched the sheets tighter her tiny knuckles turning white as Kyoya inserted another finger. She never felt all these sensations before and, Kyoya being himself was not going to ease her into this. It seemed he wanted her now and, that was it. This she had no problem with.

Taking back his fingers he brought them to his lips moaning as his skillfull tounge flicked over them

 

Haruhi cheeks burned with embarssment . He licked his fingers clean reaching down giving his large harden member a few pumps before guiding it to her wet core.

He stopped leaning forward to give her a light kiss. Unclenching her hands from the sheets he took his into hers pushing inside her ever so slowly. Haruhi gasped as he broke through the obstruction pushing his hips forward until he was all the way to the hilt. Kyoya ground his teeth as he was surrounding by the tight heat. It took him all he had to stop from Cumming right then and, there.

"M-m Move" Commanded Haruhi after a moment. Kyoya pulled out slamming right back into her. Haruhi moaned as he set a slow and, steady pace. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he picked up the pace leaning forward to place butterfly kisses on her chest and, neck. She was lost in it all her mind going into overdrive at all the sensations.

 

Her body had a mind of its own arching up too meet his trust in perfect sync with him. He grabbed her tiny waist placing the other on the small of her back to lift her up gently still thrusting inside of her. The room filled with grunts moans whimpers and, pants. Honey-Sempai was afraid to move or breathe to give away his position from the wardrobe. His eyes took it all in as he studied the two bodies in perfect motion on the huge bed before him. He of course approved of this; he loved Haruhi and, Kyoya as siblings and, didn t mind them hooking up. Sighing softly he took out a bag of cookies he had handy in his pocket and, continued to watch the show.

 

Haruhi seem to grow brave as she switched positions on them taking Kyoya by surprise. She pushed him off her gently turning around so he could lie on his back. A look of confusion set on his face as she climbed on top of him. She smiled her trademark brilliant smile at him before guiding his member inside her once more. She gasped as she sat herself on him he was deep inside her and, she wanted more.

 

She lifted her hips making small lazy circles. He grabbed her hips assisting her inexperience body earning a groan and, a husky moan from Kyoya. She enjoyed it but, wanted something different. She placed both hand on his well built chest lifting her self from his cock then plunging back on it. Kyoya cried out at the same time as she repeated it the bed creaking loudly, and the wet slick sound of her already soaking wet pussy filled the room once more.

 

"Ah shit sempai I- I'm" Her words were drowned out by moans as Kyoya started thrusting upward into her wet heat.

 

"Me too baby" He panted out his hair clung to his sweat covered face opening his black orbs he noticed she was in the same condition as well.

 

Haruhi smiled inwardly at the baby part before she felt a wave of intense pleasure hit her like a tsunami. White sparks danced behind her eyes as she leaned back and, screamed his name Cumming intensely on his rock hard cock.

 

Kyoya couldn t take it anymore and, with a loud cry he released himself in her with a loud groan. Haruhi slumped forward onto Kyoya sweaty body breathing heavily. They lay like that for several minutes attempting to catch their breath.

 

"Wow" Was all Haruhi could pant out. Kyoya smiled then lifted her up off him; his essences spilling out of her. He didn t care if he soiled the sheets they would be cleaned in the morning. He grabbed Haruhi wrapping his body around hers tossing a blanket around them cuddling her close. Haruhi yawned before closing her eyes a smile on her face.

 

"Mine" Was all he growled at her.

 

"Yours" She said sleepily with a smile. 

 

With that they fell into a deep sleep wrapped up in each other arms.

 

Honey smiled then waited a moment before making a quick escape out of the room walking towards his own. Oh things were going to be much funnier he just, knew it.

I'm just going to leave this here..

Let me know if you think this should be a muti-chapter or just stay a one shot? thanks

-V

edited


End file.
